Shaving the Galaxy
by Ben Henry TK421
Summary: A couple chapter story of AU Anakin Skywalker trying to teach his son Luke how to shave his first time with several funny interruptions.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is a new story, and my second one at that. Please review and leave suggestions. No Flaming! Thank You!

"Shaving the Galaxy"

"Luke...? Luke...? Come on Luke, I should really go ahead and teach you how to shave or your mother is going to KILL me!" Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was getting tired of his wife Padme asking him in her sweet innocent way,"Ani? When are you going to teach Luke how to shave?" Today would be the day that Luke learned how to shave! Anakin leaned back and yelled up the stairs,"Luke, get down here now young man!" The cheery blue eyed youth poked his head over the railing,"You called?" He asked in a dignified sort of voice. "Hurry up! Even Master Yoda is faster than you!" Luke hurried up instantly at that remark and jumped down not even bothering to think about the stairs, he didn't like to be compared to the toad-like Jedi Master."What's the big deal about Dad?" Anakin looked at Luke sternly and said," I am going to teach you how to shave so that you won't end up looking like Kenobi!" He stated in a authorative voice. Luke cracked a smile," Is that why you were yelling at me? I though you were gonna yell at me to clean my room." Anakin grinned," I can do that instead if you like." Luke seemed very nervous just then and barely scraped out," No thanks. I'd rather learn to shave." Anakin fixed him with a stare," Are you sure? Cause I'm sure your room could use a good cleaning. 3PO was telling me earlier how bad it was." Luke seemed very on edge," Hey dad, I really would like to learn to shave now." Anakin smiled to himself, sometimes being a dad had it's moments, few of them, but moments nonetheless. Throwing a grin at his unnerved son he said," Meet you in my bathroom in five minuets." Turning around he started marching purposefully out of the room, but he stopped and half turned around, and with all seriousness on his face he said in a low troubling tone," If you aren't in my bathroom in five minuets though, we will be doing a room inspection." Anakin continued walking away after he watched his son's face pale drastically. About three minuets later he was in Anakin's bathroom with shaving cream all over his face. Anakin peered at Luke and started doing a check list. "Do you have a washer rag that's wet? A dry towel? What about plenty of water in the sink? Do you have the razor ready? And most importantly, do you have the stuff I gave you for when you cut yourself on standby? Because it's not a matter of IF you cut yourself, it's a matter of WHEN you cut yourself. You are eventually going to cut yourself, even the most experienced men who shave still cut themselves." Luke looked over his supplies and gave his father a short nod, meaning that he had everything his father had listed off. His father examined him carefully, "Nervous?" Luke nodded his head very nervously, "Yea, I kinda got the jitters right now. I'm almost afraid that something unexpected will happen though." Anakin gave a small exasperated sigh, "Look, just because I was teaching you how to paint a couple of months ago and the old house burned down mysteriously at the same time doesn't mean that it was your fault." Luke gave him a look, "Uh huh... What about inventing receptor controls?" Anakin groaned remembering the mess, "I didn't realize that you could build one so well without knowing much about it, anyone could have accidentally received full control of the fleet's motor engine reception. Plus, there are lots of people who also like pressing random buttons on things they don't know about!" Luke looked at him very seriously, "A whole fleet's motor engines shouldn't explode simultaneously while I'm pressing buttons on my receptor control." Anakin looked at him, "Well those were accidents, and I intend on being ready for anything unexpected that comes up." Luke gave a small sigh and said, "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, sorry about not updating anything for a long time but my Grandmother died in December and I've been depressed alot and haven't been able to focuse on anything. This situation helped me get writers block for this long and I'm slowly trying to ease my way back into writing. But enough excuses said, here's the second chapter of "Shaving The Galaxy"! Yayyyyyy!

"Drastic Accidents"

Anakin Skywalker had been trying to teach his son Luke how to shave, both were halfway through with shaving their stubbles when suddenly the comlink started beeping. Startled, the two both cut themselves and yelled in a painful unison like that of men being chased by rabid Jawas.

They both reached for Anakin's bleeding stuff since Luke had dropped his in the toilet by showing off his supposed control of the Force.

Both men then started playing the "Mine-Mine" game and didn't pay any attention to their surroundings, the comlink turned on and Yoda was looking at a strange sight to behold.

The Skwalker men were hitting each other with their towels trying to get a better grasp of the bleeding stuff. Suddenly the bleeding stuff started floating out of both Anakin's hands and Luke's. Father and Son alike whirled around to face the comlink in surprise and embarrassment, while doing so, Father and Son gracefully collided heads and howled in pain.

Yoda smiled and said, "Mine, if share you cannot!" Anakin groaned at the headache that was starting up in his head. Anakin looked at Yoda with embarrassment shining in his eyes, "Master Yoda! Sorry, I was teaching Luke how to shave." Yoda chuckled, which surprised both Skywalker men.

"More fight than shave, I feel. Hhhmmmmm...? Anakin chuckled shaking his head as he came out of his suprisement. Yoda was someone that you could never figure out, his humor had warped some over the last few years and he was going a bit crazy.

Anakin, finally realizing that Yoda must have tried to contact him for a reason asked with a more serious voice, "Is there anything I can do for you Master Yoda?" Yoda looked at both men with a sudden seriousness, "Yes, believe that we've found the culprit who blew up one of the Master's Chairs, we do."

Anakin realized with dread that Master Yoda had no need of telling him this until the next Masters meeting unless... Anakin whirled around with a red, outraged face and then he saw Luke trying to quietly sneak away from the whole conversation.

"Luke!" Luke then proceeded to turn around slowly and had an uneasy look on his face while doing so. Lifting both hands in self-defense and nervousness he managed to stumble out, "Listen Dad, I can explain..."

"Explain! You want me to listen to you explain this whole incident? I trusted you when you denied being involved in the matter, is this what I get in return? I..."

Anakin was firmly hit with a gimmerstick that was floating in the air and had come out of nowhere, Raging Father stopped in surprise with his jaw dropping to the floor and looked to Yoda for an explanation on the gimmerstick's presence. "Wha...?"

Yoda laughed maniacally, and finally laughed out with, "Hid a gimmerstick in your house, I did, hahahahaha... bahahahahaha..."

Both Skywalkers turned their head to give each other a disbelieving look and looked back at Yoda. "Hid a gimmerstick in your house I did, in case of a emergency, teehehehehe... good use it came in hmmmmm...? Bahahaha..."

Both Skywalkers stared at the Green Jedi Master who was pounding the floor with his small fists as he laughed, they were sure he had lost it. Carefully Anakin started to talk to Yoda as one would a child while Luke looked on in utter bewilderment.

"Master Yoda... I need you to calm down and stop laughing, okay?" Slowly but surely the Jedi Master calmed down and cleared his throat, still chuckling every time that he thought back to the event that had just surprisingly taken place.

"Yes, calm I must be to explain Luke's current accident." Starting to fume again Anakin turned toward Luke and started telling him off once again until he realized that Master Yoda said accident. Turning around in confusion he said, "Accident? What do you mean accident?"

Yoda chuckled and shook his while explaining, "Difficult and Easy to jump to conclusions, it is. Never meant to make a Master's chair blow up, Luke did. Remember that it exploded the night before Father's Day, Hhhhmmmmm...?"

Anakin suddenly realized that Luke must have been trying to do something nice for him on Father's day to show his love for his Dad. He turned toward Luke and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Well?"

Luke lowered his head in disgrace and answered in a apologizing voice, "Well, your always complaining about those Council Chairs being uncomfortable and cold. So I bought a seat warmer from a second-hand shop, I also had no idea which seat was yours since I've never been summoned by the Council and made a logical guess."

Smiling to himself about what his son had tried to do for him, Anakin lifted Luke's head up and stared into his moistened blue eyes, "Luke, I understand your mistake now but you must remember that you are a Skywalker and will always be stuck in these situations because of it."

Luke gave a heartfelt smile and hugged his Dad, "Happy Blow-Up-The-Council's-Chair-Day Dad. Oh! I almost forgot, Happy Father's Day..."

The happy trio were suddenly interrupted by a golden protocol droid that had burst into the room and was wearing a pink maids outfit and yelling,

"Masters Luke and Anakin, Helppppppp! Hide me or something before Mistress Leia gets her hands on me again, and decides I need a make over!

The startled group suddenly laughed at the droid's current predicament and the droid was standing confused at the Humans behavior, and also the green amphibian like creature. He never would understand humans he sadly thought.

At that moment a voice drifted down the halls in a sing-songy playful mood, "C-3PO! Come out WHEREVER you are!"

Said pink-rod started panicking again while the rest just howled in laughter...

Luke and Anakin both smiled and wiped away tears from laughing too hard. Yes, life is good once again in the Galaxy... for the moment!

So what did you think? Yae or Nay? Just where could I improve? I look forward to reading everyone's comments, and please! NO FLAMING! Thanks Guys. ~ Ben Henry TK421 


End file.
